


A Taste in St. Petersburg II

by Rollingkid023



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Victor teaches Yuuri on how to make pirozhki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halesiias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/gifts).



> There cooking for each other again!!!!! Yeee!!! I love doing this.

"Victor, I'm home!" Yuuri calls out to his lover. Victor comes rushing over and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.   
"Welcome home, babe!"  
"We've been living together. There is no reason for this kinda welcome." Victor gives him a cute frown. It's something Yuuri can never resist. Victor gives a quick kiss and says,  
"Do you have all the ingredients for pirozhki?" Yuuri opens up the trunk of his car and shows Victor the bags inside. Victor was awestruck. He pulled on Yuuri's arm and told him,  
"Let's get cooking!"  
"Hey, Victor, how's the meat looking?"  
"Just fine, Yuuri. It's okay to take it off the heat." Yuuri takes it off the heat but so carelessly burns his hand. "Crap!" Yuuri shouts and Victor helps him rinse his hand under cold water. After he kisses it lightly. He asks,  
"Yuuri, do you want to quit?"  
"No Victor."  
"Alright, how's the dough?"  
"It's ready." Victor looks at the dough and it has doubled in size! He takes the bowl in to the kitchen where he sets it ready to be filled. Both of them fill the dough half way and the next handful Victor grabs, his hand met Yuuri's. He kiss him on the cheek. After baking the pirozhki was ready to eaten.  
"Delicious!"  
"I know. Now what are we going to make next?" They kept chatting and eating that batch of god-like pirozhki.


End file.
